Wspomnienie
by Paradith
Summary: Tom Riddle jako młody chłopak – raz i krótko. Inna perspektywa.


Tłumaczenie (dość swobodne)  
Orginalny tytuł: Reminiscence  
Orginał: http/  
Autorka: Falco  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Wspomnienie  
Tom Riddle jako młody chłopak – raz i krótko. Inna perspektywa.

- Tom Riddle? Tak, pamiętam go. Był Prefektem Naczelnym, gdy zaczynałem mój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, ale to już ci mówiłem, nie? Pamiętam go doskonale. W tamtych czasach prefekci i im podobni mieli pomagać nam, młodszym uczniom, w nauce. Sam to robiłem, gdy byłem prefektem w Gryffindorze

Tom Riddle. Uwielbialiśmy go. Wszyscy. Nikogo nie obchodziło, że był w Slytherinie. Nawet my, mając te swoje jedenaście lat, potrafiliśmy dostrzec, że wyróżniał się na tle tłumu. Od razu dawało się poznać, że jest kimś nieprzeciętnym. Wyjątkowym mówisz? Tak, to słowo dobrze go określa. _Wy–ją–tko-wy_. Widzę go jak dziś, choć minęło pięćdziesiąt lat, odkąd opuścił szkołę. Czarne włosy i skóra, która nie była blada, była po prostu biała. Kredowa biel. Potrafił patrzeć na ludzi w niepowtarzalny sposób, tylko on tak umiał. Przez chwilę, ale ta chwila w zupełności wystarczała, byś poczuł się kimś specjalnym - spoglądał na ciebie jakbyś był centrum tego świata, a nawet wszechświata... Sprawiał, że czułeś się ważny. Jak? Nie mam pojęcia. Jeśli go kiedykolwiek spotkasz, to od razu zrozumiesz.

Opowiem Ci coś, co miało miejsce gdy pomagał mi z pracą domową. Był wrzesień, niecały miesiąc upłynął od początku roku. Nigdy wcześniej z nim nie rozmawiałem, choć widziałem jak przepływał przez korytarze, jakby siła grawitacji nie miała prawa oddziaływać tam, gdzie on stąpał. Jeśli mam być szczery, to trochę się go bałem... Nigdy nie odważyłem się spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdy przechodził obok. Nie żebym w ogóle mógł! Ja byłem małą myszką z pierwszego roku, podczas gdy jego wzrost sięgał już blisko dwóch metrów. Pewnego wieczora siedziałem w bibliotece próbując skończyć esej z zaklęć, ale nie mogłem powiedzieć, żeby szło mi rewelacyjnie, przeciwnie, końca nie było widać! Wtedy zobaczyłem, że krążył między stołami, zatrzymywał się to tu, to tam, zagadywał niektórych uczniów, do innych się tylko uśmiechał, ale cokolwiek robił, sprawiał, że ich twarze rozjaśniały się jakby ktoś rozświetlił je za pomocą Lumos.

Musiał zauważyć, że mu się przyglądałem, bo podszedł i usiadł przy moim stoliku. - Źle to wygląda. – powiedział. Pokiwałem tylko głową. Zagadał znowu, starał się skłonić mnie, bym poprosił o pomoc. – Nauka podstaw jest najtrudniejsza w tym wszystkim, nie sądzisz? – zapytał. - Ukhm – „odpowiedziałem". Byłem wtedy bardzo nieśmiałym chłopcem. Kto by teraz pomyślał, nie? Niezrażony kontynuował, pytał jak mi się w szkole podoba i tym podobne. Chciał poznać moje imię – powiedziałem mu. – Takie jak moje – odrzekł. Taka tam szkolna pogawędka, pytania, które zwykle zadaje się pierwszakom, ale gdy on pytał, nie miało się uczucia, że robi to z obowiązku. Zawsze odnosiłem takie nieprzyjemne wrażenie, gdy przychodziło do rozmów z moim opiekunem domu. Z kolei Tom brzmiał jakby naprawdę zależało mu na odpowiedziach.

Rozmawialiśmy tak przez około dwadzieścia minut. Dał mi parę wskazówek co do zaklęć, i wiesz co? Od tamtej pory zaklęcia są moją specjalnością. Po dziś dzień! Gdy już odchodził odwrócił się jeszcze i spytał – Komu kibicujesz? - Puddlemere United. Uśmiechnął się. – Doskonały wybór – rzucił i poszedł dalej. I tu dochodzimy do niezwykłego zdarzenia! Kiedy w czerwcu tego samego roku po napisaniu egzaminu z czarów cały w skowronkach wyszedłem z klasy, Tom Riddle czekał na mnie na zewnątrz. Zapytał jak mi poszło, co miałem przelewitować, czy mi się udało, a potem wyjął zza pazuchy egzemplarz „Proroka" i otworzył go na dziale sportowym. – Słyszałeś, że Puddlemere wygrali Puchar? – spytał i podał mi gazetę. – O ile dobrze pamiętam to twoja ulubiona drużyna.

Wyobraź to sobie! Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym od września, a on pamiętał! Nie wydaje mi się żeby jakoś specjalnie interesował się Quidditchem, uczniowie o jego pozycji zwykle się nie interesują, ale przecież nie był zwykłym, kujonowatym Prefektem, czyż nie? Na tobie to pewnie nie robi żadnego wrażenia, ale mnie to ruszyło! Gdy po raz pierwszy jesteś z dala od domu i ktoś cię zauważa, to od razu jest lepiej, czujesz się mniej samotny. Gdy skończył szkołę, wyjechał do Albanii, pomyśl ze wszystkich miejsc na Ziemi – Albania! - Będę tam robił badania – powiedział. Hogwart bez niego nie był już taki sam. Nadal mam ten egzemplarz „Proroka", który mi wtedy dał. Jakoś nie potrafiłem go wyrzucić.

Ciekawe, jak skończył? Wtedy myślałem, że czeka go świetlana przyszłość, że zostanie najlepszym w historii Ministrem Magii, Dyrektorem Hogwartu albo kimś w tym rodzaju. Ostatniego dnia mojego pierwszego roku, gdy już wysiedliśmy ze szkolnego Ekspresu, obserwowałem, jak przechodził przez barierę na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Nagle poczułem, że muszę porządnie podziękować za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił, ale był taki ścisk, że nie dałem rady przepchnąć się do niego. Gdy w końcu się przecisnąłem jego już nie było. Przeszedł na mugolską część stacji i zniknął w tłumie. Okazało się, że przepadł na dobre. Przez lata przeglądałem gazety szukając jego nazwiska i nic, a przecież można się było spodziewać, że w niedalekiej przyszłości będą się o nim rozpisywać. Ani śladu! Pewnie zaginął gdzieś w Albanii. Podobno są tam lasy, w które i auror by się bez wsparcia nie zapuścił. Co za strata dla czarodziejskiej społeczności!

A niech to Merlin kopnie! To już tak późno? Ale sobie pogadałem! Pięć Knutów za ciasto i dwa za napój. Mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz do Dziurawego Kotła następnego lata. Miło się gawędziło. Powspominałem sobie stare dobre czasy, kiedy jeszcze Sam –Wiesz – Kto - a niech go...! - nie terroryzował nas wszystkich.

Trochę mi go pan przypomina, panie Potter. Tak, Toma. Tak samo wam z oczu patrzy.

Do widzenia i uważaj na siebie.

Tom Riddle? Ciekawe, dlaczego Harry zapytał akurat o niego?

KONIEC


End file.
